From a data management perspective, filters are used to sort through and find relevant information in larger data sets, such as stored by various spreadsheet applications and database management solutions. For example, an application program such as a spreadsheet may use multiple filters to sort information from a local or network data source, such as a work sheet, data summary table, or a database. When using multiple data sources and multiple filters for an application program, however, it becomes difficult to manage the filters to produce the desired filter results. For example, each filter connected to each data source may need to be individually modified to filter relevant information for a common field. This problem becomes further exacerbated with increases in a number of selected filters, size of a data set, or a number of data sources linked to the filters. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.